Lorsque la vie ne peut plus continuer
by Franny Moon
Summary: Syaoran est triste... trop triste... quelque chose est arrivé à Sakura et il ne veut qu'être avec elle...laissez moi savoir si vous aimez!


[pic]Disclaimer :Je ne possède pas Card Captor Sakura, son histoire et ses personnages. Ils appartiennent à Clamp alors s'il-vous plait, pas de poursuites!  
  
Mais ce fanfic m'appartient à moi, ***Fannie Lune*** ou Franny Moon ,de mon nom de plume anglais, alors si vous voulez l'utiliser, vous devez me demander!  
  
Si vous voulez m'écrire, voilà mes adresses: vanille_lune_19@hotmail.com  
  
sakura- 19@caramail.com  
  
petitelune_19@caramail.com  
  
  
  
Désolée du fond de mon cœur pour les erreurs...  
  
Lisez et reviewez, j'espère que vous aimerez...  
  
C'est la traduction de mon premier fanfic anglais; When life can't go on. Mon second drame, mon second one shot et mon troisième fanfic.  
  
Je sais que c'est court, mais ça doit être court... Bah... lisez et vous verrez...  
  
  
  
Lorsque la vie ne peut plus continuer…  
  
(Version française de « When life can't go on »)  
  
  
  
Je suis triste...  
  
Juste triste...  
  
Et tellement vide...  
  
Comme une bouteille vide; inutile...  
  
Chaque fois qui je la voyais, je me sentais si chaud à l'intérieur.  
  
Je me sentais si bien.  
  
Je sentais mon cœur qui voulait exploser à chaque nouveau battement.  
  
C'était tellement merveilleux...  
  
Tellement merveilleux de voir combien parfaite elle était.  
  
De voir en elle un nouveau trait chaque jour, un nouveau trait qui me faisait l'aimer encore plus.  
  
Je voulais seulement être avec elle, être sure que rien ni personne ne la blesserait jamais. Je voulais seulement la protéger de ce monde trop imparfait pour elle.  
  
J'aimais simplement sa manière de marcher, chaque pas plus gracieux que les précédents, sa manière de sourire, si lumineusement, si heureusement, que je voulais répondre à son sourire, la manière qu'avaient ses yeux de briller, de joie, de surprise, de tristesse ou simplement à cause de la lumière, sa manière d'agir autours des gens, autours de moi: tellement peu égoïste, tellement gentille, tellement joyeuse, tellement elle, sa manière de parler : honnêtement, légèrement et avec cette voix propre à elle qui ferait toujours fondre mon cœur.  
  
Elle était belle, pas superficielle, juste belle. Avec ses grands yeux brillants d'un vert parfait...Comme l'émeraude ou le jade. Juste le vert parfait... Ma couleur préférée... Et ses courts cheveux, cheveux couleur de miel. Ses petites mains, qui semblaient si douce à toucher. Sa taille mince, ses longues jambes... Tout son corps parfait. Mais par-dessus tout, ces lèvres qui semblaient si douce à toucher et à goûter...  
  
Elle était parfaite.  
  
Elle était un ange.  
  
Mon ange.  
  
Un regard, un simple regard que je posais sur elle me faisait sentir mieux, presque aussi joyeux que son sourire.  
  
Je l'aimais, point.  
  
Je l'aime, point final.  
  
Mais pourquoi… pourquoi n'était-elle pas aussi joyeuse qu'elle le semblait?  
  
Pourquoi était-elle sombre à l'intérieur?  
  
Pourquoi n'était-elle pas heureuse?  
  
Qui a fait quelque chose de mal?  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?  
  
Était-ce la faute de quelqu'un.  
  
Était-ce ma faute?  
  
Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela à ses cartes?  
  
Ses cartes loyales.  
  
Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela à sa famille?  
  
Sa famille brisée.  
  
Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela à ses gardiens ?  
  
Ses gardiens dévoués.  
  
Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela à ses amis?  
  
Ses nombreux amis?  
  
Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait cela?  
  
Le paquet de cartes entier est maintenant sans maître... perdu...  
  
Sa famille ne comprend pas.  
  
Son père a perdu les deux femmes de sa vie.  
  
Son frère a perdu son petit monstre.  
  
Tomoyo veut mourir.  
  
Naoko, Chiaru et Lika ne peuvent arrêter ne pleurer.  
  
Kéro et Yué sont à cour de mots.  
  
Ils ont trop perdu…  
  
Ils ne peuvent supporter ça…  
  
Et je... je suis blessé.  
  
Vraiment profondément blessé.  
  
Et je suis triste.  
  
Vraiment profondément triste...  
  
Et tellement vide et inutile...  
  
Je veux seulement la rejoindre. Ouvrir mes veines. Voir mon sang tomber sur le plancher, comme mon cœur est tombé pour elle.  
  
Je veux savoir si ça lui a fais mal de traverser cela.  
  
Je veux arrêter cette douleur cruelle.  
  
Cette douleur ruelle dans mon cœur si j'en ai toujours un.  
  
Je sens qu'il est déchiré en plusieurs pièces soufflées par un vent violent.  
  
Je sens que quelque chose de froid m'a volé ma seule raison de vivre.  
  
Je sens que quelqu'un est parti avec mon esprit, mon âme et mon cœur.  
  
Je veux la rejoindre  
  
Attend-moi, Sakura, attend-moi.  
  
Je vais te rejoindre.  
  
Je vais faire comme tu as fait.  
  
Je vais me tuer  
  
Laisse-moi simplement trouver cette dague.  
  
Cette dague qui coupe facilement ma chaire.  
  
Je vois mon sang. Mon sang me quitte déjà. Il coule sur mes vêtements.  
  
Adieu. Adieu monde cruel où les anges ne peuvent vivre en paix.  
  
Attend-moi, Sakura. Je t'aime. Je sens que je te rejoins. Tout de suite.  
  
Je suis faible.  
  
Je tombe.  
  
Ma tête heurte le plancher.  
  
Je suis plus faible.  
  
J'ai froid, froid, mais pas peur.  
  
Je suis presque vidé de ce fluide vital, ce fluide vital rouge.  
  
Je meurs.  
  
Ce n'est pas douloureux, pas douloureux du tout car je sais que tu m'attends.  
  
Je t'aime, Sakura.  
  
Et peu importe où tu es- peu importe où je vais-je vais toujours t'aimer.  
  
Tout va bien.  
  
Je ne te laisserai pas seule trop longtemps.  
  
J'arrive  
  
Je t'aime.  
  
Je ne suis plus triste désormais.  
  
Je te rejoins.  
  
Je t'aime. 


End file.
